


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 2, Fluffy Kisses

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Hikaru share a tired moment in bed before Demora wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 2, Fluffy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148527868093/day-2-of-benkaru-fluffy-kisses)

“Hiki.”

The voice came at a low whisper. Sulu hummed. The whisper came back again, louder, which hot air brushing against the left side of his face.

“Hiki, wake up.”

Ben. It was Ben. Somewhere in his subconscious Sulu remembered that. That’s why he hadn’t been alarmed when the low-toned nickname slipped through his dark veil of sleep.

Sulu rolled towards the voice and was met with warmth. It cradled him, pulled him close. A kiss fluttered onto his temple. Sulu smiled softly and pushed his face into his partner’s shirt covered chest.

“If you go back to sleep, we won’t have any time to ourselves before Demora wakes up,” Ben whispered. Sulu took a deep breath. He took in Ben’s morning musk with the crisp air around them. He let the scent dance in his lungs before he exhaled and lifted his head away from Ben’s chest. Their eyes met. Ben looked awake. Sulu knew he looked tired. There were bags under his eyes, to be sure. But Ben’s smile only grew. Then he kissed Sulu’s forehead.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you?” Sulu asked, his tired mind still controlling the tone of his voice.

“More than I’ve ever told you.” Ben kisses his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Sulu let him. Then, as Ben’s lips brushed against his own, Sulu kissed back. He was still too tired to muster up anything more than a peck, but Ben didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to mind the second time either, or the third.

Sulu pulled himself as close to Ben as possible and hid his face in the crook of Ben’s neck. A kiss brushed against his upper jaw.

“Do you want to get up and shower?” Ben asked, “I’ll make you coffee.”

“I thought I was already being showered with kisses,” Sulu answered, liveliness finally seeping into his words. Ben hummed. A second passed. Then Ben pushed Sulu onto his back and lifted up. Sulu looked at him and the toying smile that grew on his face.

“I’ll give you a shower,” Ben said. His face moved in. Kisses started at his forehead, moved down to his cheek bones, then his jaw line, then past his lips, down his neck, and then danced along his collarbone. Sulu closed his eyes and let the warm trail drift across his skin. His hands curled around Ben’s elbows. He hummed in placed, moaned softly in others, and then finally fell silent as Ben’s lips pulled away. Sulu opened his eyes again, a warm smile stretching across his face.

“That was nice,” Sulu said, his hands moving up to Ben’s shoulders.

“Not as nice as you,” Ben answered as he leaned forward. They kissed again.


End file.
